In a polymer electrolyte fuel cell, hereinafter simply called “fuel cell”, a large volume of water is generally generated during power generation. A fuel cell vehicle equipped with the fuel cell as a driving power source accordingly has a drainage piping to discharge drainage water from the fuel cell to outside of the vehicle.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2012-91782A) and Patent Literature 2 (JP 2012-91783A) disclose configurations of a drainage piping to suppress the drainage water from the fuel cell vehicle from splashing to the following vehicles by the driving wind. Patent Literature 3 (JP 2009-135006A) discloses a configuration employed in a vehicle that discharges the produced water of a fuel cell in the form of mist to change the direction of water drainage according to the state of its own vehicle and the states of the following vehicles.